The present invention relates to wireless communications apparatus, methods and computer program products, and more particularly, to apparatus, methods and computer program products for communicating messages in a wireless communications system.
There is an ever-present demand for new types of services in wireless data communications systems, such as the GSM-based General Packet Radio System (GPRS). As such systems have evolved to provide new services, the volume and variety of information communicated to terminals has generally increased. It is generally desirable that such information be provided in a timely and bandwidth-efficient manner.